memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:„Technisches“ Nitpicking
Nachdem das eigentlich immer mal wieder Thema war: Es wurde angeregt, mit „technischem“ Nitpicking anders umzugehen, statt sie sofort aus den Episodenartikel zu entfernen, wie es momentan gemacht wird. Gemeint sind damit nicht Logikfehler und Plotkritik oder ähnliches, sondern rein technische Fragen (Schnitt- und Anschlussfehler, Effektfehler usw.). Es ist ja auch durchaus logisch, dass solche Hinweise zur vollständigen Beschreibung einer Episode gehören. Ich persönlich bin zwar eher skeptisch, aber trotzdem sollte man noch einmal drüber reden. Was gibt es also für Vorschläge, wie das umgesetzt werden könnte?--Bravomike 15:26, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Effektfehler wie Datei:Enterprise-D feuert Phaser.jpg zu erwähnen, halte ich für sinnvoll, da sie ja canonisch sind und somit auch als HGI eines Artikels in die MA eingebaut werden können, wegen der Kanonität sogar müssen. Deshalb halte ich auch diese Umsetzung für sinnvoll. Ich verstehe jedoch nicht ganz, wie Schnitt- und Anschlussfehler einen Einfluss auf die Kanonität und somit auf die MA haben können. -- 16:08, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::wer sagt denn, dass das ein Fehler ist?-- 16:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::wir könnten ja auch in allen anderen Episoden, in denen da Photonentorpedos rauskommen vermerken, dass das eigentlich ein Fehler ist. -- 16:26, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::aber ich glaube das geht gerade am thema vorbei-- 16:36, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Tja, die Frage nach der Bedeutung für die Kanonität legt sich natürlich darauf fest, dass die Episodenbeschreibungen in unserer Datenbank nur in dieser Hinsicht beachtenswert sind. Dadurch wird natürlich viel von der produktionstechnischen Seite ausgeblendet, das vielleicht trotzdem interessant ist…--Bravomike 19:17, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::sehe ich das jetzt richtig dass die meisten gegen die Erfassung von Drehfehlern? -- 11:00, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin eigentlich kein Freund davon. Allerdings wird es ja immer wieder eingetragen…--Bravomike 20:26, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Plotkritik bzw. Inhaltliche Inkonsistenzen Um mal etwas konkreter zu werden: Auf solche Hinweise könnte ich verzichten, und so was empfinde ich, ehrlich gesagt, schlicht als störend.--Bravomike 22:54, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich muss Bravomike rechtgeben, Sachen wie diese gehören nicht in MA, aber ich finde eine Information wie diese sollte schon in die HGI. Hier wurde sich offensichtlich verrechnet und die 50 Jahre von Jakes geburt aus gerechnet und nicht vom Unfall aus. Das sind Informationen, die einfach Erwähnung finden. Wenn mal ein Mikrofon zu sehen ist, dann halte ich das für nicht wichtig.--Tobi72 09:05, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::aber diese info gehört ja dann wieder eher in den Artikel Jake Sisko -- 10:19, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Und wieso das? Die gehören in die Episode, da es hier um die Ereignisse und nicht um Jake selbst geht. So gehört die Aussage wohl wenn dann in "Bajoranisches Wurmloch", da das Bajoranische Wurmloch normalerweise alle 50 Jahre eine Inversion durchläuft, in dem Fall wohl aber schon wieder nach 32 Jahren... Das ist in der Episode dennoch am besten aufgehoben, da dies eine HGI direkt auf einen Fehler in der Episode bezieht. Zudem sehe ich das auch ein bisschen anders wie du, Shisma, Ich bin durchaus dafür, HGI in der Episode und dann noch in den entsprechenden Artikeln einzutragen, da man nicht immer in den Artikel will, um eine HGI zu finden... Ich schaue mir auch gerne mal nur die HGI der Episode an, um dort alles zu finden, was sicha uf die Episode bezieht.--Tobi72 12:01, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::also könnte man praktisch alles, zu jedem beliebigen Thema das in einer Episode vorkommt, sowohl in einen extra Artkel, als auch in die HGI-Sektion legen? Hinzu kommt das in insgesamt 6 Episoden ein Hintergrundabschnitt über Jakes Alter rein muss, der immer fast den selben Text beinhaltet? -- 12:25, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Das finde ich nicht all zu schlimm, da es zu der Episode gehört. Wichtig ist doch, dass der Leser die Information findet. Nicht jeder sucht an der gleichen Stelle, aber die Information ist manchmal an beiden Stellen sinnvoll.--Tobi72 13:31, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::In dem Punkt schließe ich mich Tobi mal an. -- 14:31, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ich hab das jetzt mal ausprobiert. hier, hier, hier, hier und hier. ist das in eurem sinne? -- 14:32, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Das tatsächliche Alter finde ich persönlich nicht so wichtig, aber der Rest ist ok. Beim Tatsächlichen Alter müsste man sonst ja auch schreiben, dass Terry Farrell in Wirklichkeit zwei Jahre älter ist, als Alexander Siddig, obwohl in Der Abgesandte Teil I gesagt wird, dass sie Julian 27 und Jadzia 28 Jahre alt wären... Das ist nicht so sinnvoll.--Tobi72 14:44, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::diese Information erscheint mir in dem Zusammenhang, nämlich als Hinweis darauf welche Altersangabe akkurat sein könnte, als angebracht. so kann sich jeder selbst eine Meinung bilden. -- 15:03, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::also man sieht ganz gut das Problem: Redundanz. Oder um mal die wikipedia zu Zitieren: In der Datenbankentwicklung sowie in Datenstrukturen von Programmen gilt es, Redundanzen möglichst vollständig zu vermeiden, da diese zu einem höheren Speicherplatzbedarf und zu Inkonsistenzen führen können. Redundanzen werden daher zu den Anomalien gezählt. Redundanzfreiheit gilt als Grundprinzip für ein logisches Datenmodell. Das konkrete Problem sehe ich schon mal darin das du und Bravo insgesammt 10 Edits machen mussten anstatt 2. Wenn jetzt jemandem ein Fehler in meinem Berechnungen auffällt (und ich bin sicher, es gibt welche ;) dann müsste diese Person auch wissen in welchen Seiten die Fehlinformation steht, um sie zu korregierten. Und das sind dann potentiell alle Episoden in denen irgendwas über Jake gesagt wurde. Und das Thema Jakes Alter ist noch vergleichsweise überschaubar. wenn man bedenke wie viele Probleme wir so mit Warpgeschwindigkeiten etc. haben. Konsequenterweise müsste man auch in jeder Episode in der der Warp-Antrieb benutzt wird, auf dessen Widersprüche zur allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie hinweisen ;) ::aber gut. von mir aus können wir diesen ganzen Wahnsinn so durchziehen, dann aber bitte in einem extra Abschnitt. Vielleicht fällt euch etwas weniger sperriges es als Scheinbare Fehler in Verbindung mit dieser Episode zu anderen Episoden -- 16:27, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Spontan würde ich eher von Widersprüchen, als von Fehlern reden. Aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich hier weder das eine noch das andere finden. Jake ist in der Ersten Staffel 14, und in Staffel 4/5 18 Jahre alt. Passt doch perfekt. Dass laut einem alten Drehbuch mal was anderes geplant war ist doch eher unerheblich, wenn die angabe nichtt in der endgültigen Episode vorkommt. --Tribble-Freund 18:31, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Egal wie, es gehört in die HGI. Wenn man das so will, dass es überall gleich bleibt, dann müsste man eine Vorlage für HGIs anlegen, die auf mehrere Episoden zutreffen und diese dann in allen entsprechenden HGI umändern. Damit wird man überall informiert, hat aber zudem die richtige Info an jedem Platz. Der entsprechende Teil, der für die jeweilige Episode gilt, kann ja dann in die HGI der Episode gesondert eingetragen werden.--Tobi72 20:05, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, is ja okay. hat jemand einen Vorschlag für eine Unterüberschrift die anstelle von Scheinbare Fehler in Verbindung mit dieser Episode zu anderen Episoden verwendet werden kann? -- 11:00, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Kontinuitätsfehler? Vielleicht kann man sich auch an orientieren. Hier wird zwischen den Fehlern unterschieden. So gehören meiner Ansicht nach Logikfehler schon in die Episode, allerdings denke ich, dass Anschlussfehler und Filmtechnische Fehler da nicht rein sollten.--Tobi72 13:53, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::finde ich gut so wies in der wp steht -- 14:03, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Und welche gehören deiner Meinung nach rein?--Tobi72 14:25, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::IMO Anschlussfehler und Filmtechnische Fehler. Logikfehler und Inhaltliche Fehler sind normalerweise Episodenübergreifend und betreffen ohnehin meistens Dinge die bei uns einen eigenen Artikel haben-- 14:48, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Also ich würde Anschlussfehler und Filmtechnische Fehler gar nicht bringen, da dies in meinen Augen nicht wichtig ist, dafür aber Logikfehler in der Episode und in den entsprechendne Artikeln. Bei Inhaltlichen Fehlern bin ich mir nicht sicher. Da Star Trek in der Zukunft spielt und zudem ja nicht in unserer Zeitlinie (wie wir seid dem Ausbleiben der Eugenischen Kriegen wissen), sind solche Dinge keine Fehler, sonder im Zweifel einfach mit "In Universe" zu erklären.--Tobi72 19:59, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Und dann muss man natürlich aufpassen, dass die „Logikfehler“ nicht dasselbe Problem haben. ::also, ich möchte dann aber auch Anschlussfehler und Filmtechnische Fehler drin haben. außerdem möchte ich Übersetzungsfehler als Standartabsatz hinzufügen-- 23:01, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Dann wird das aber eine lange Liste ;)... Und wenn, dann sollte das unter einer Überschrift "Filmfehler" sein und dann jedes unter einer Extra Überschrift. Dann bekommt man das strukturiert. Also in etwa so.--Tobi72 09:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::vlt können wir ja mal irgendwo einen Prototypen anlegen. Gibt es eine Episode in der jede Art von Fehler einmal vorkommt? - 13:37, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Wüsste leider keine.--Tobi72 15:46, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC)